


Haunted 见鬼

by pomelo03



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo03/pseuds/pomelo03
Summary: 又是一个无脑谈恋爱的故事。而且这次有人谈恋爱谈得很作很烦（我本着男人长批天下第一的指导思想本来想写女体亚瑟，不知道为啥不顺手就放弃了（只要哥活好，屁眼也算批。本来想在情人节那天发，但是情人节我要搞突发大事情！如果没搞成可以把这篇翻出来再看看XD
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Haunted 见鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一个无脑谈恋爱的故事。  
> 而且这次有人谈恋爱谈得很作很烦（
> 
> 我本着男人长批天下第一的指导思想本来想写女体亚瑟，不知道为啥不顺手就放弃了（  
> 只要哥活好，屁眼也算批。
> 
> 本来想在情人节那天发，但是情人节我要搞突发大事情！  
> 如果没搞成可以把这篇翻出来再看看XD

事情发生在他们的午餐约会，都市丽人们挤在窗明几净的网红餐厅为与黄金等价的兔食买单。亚瑟很可耻地在这种地方点了炸薯仔沾芝士，伊丽莎白更过分，她在切牛排。以他俩为圆心，四桌以内的都市丽人都在用仇恨的目光肢解这两个卡路里叛徒。

“大草原如何？”莉齐心不在焉地问，“狮子老虎长颈鹿是否洗涤了你的灵魂净化了你的心？”

“你不是早认定我的灵魂无药可救。”亚瑟撇撇嘴，“风景倒不错，我们订的酒店能从三百六十度景观窗看见斑马角马各种马同时交配。”

莉齐喷了点啤酒：“Great. 你们没想参与一下？为这场生命的大和谐补全智人的空缺？”

“你说呢？”

淫荡的笑容在两张脸上心照不宣。

“小贱人。”莉齐摘下餐巾扔到桌上，“所以弗朗西斯呢？你把他用得太狠，已经带不出门了？”

白眼换讪笑，任何对弗朗西斯性能力的质疑亚瑟都不屑回答。

“他啊……”

亚瑟举着叉子懒懒地摆弄着，看芝士一点点裹满薯仔焦黄的金边。

“他死了。被老虎吃掉了。”

消息就是这样传开的。

匪夷所思的流言，传播速度比子弹还快。

伊丽莎白坚决不承认造成这个现状的人是自己：“我发誓他跟我说的就是被老虎吃掉！我怎么知道其他那些版本是从哪来的。”

安东尼奥有一搭没一搭地拨弄着怀里罗维诺的头发，懒洋洋地提问：“那是谁跟我说弗朗西斯的飞机回程时从天上掉下来了？”

罗维诺拍开他的手：“早跟你说那是假的，他回程干嘛要跟亚瑟分开坐不同航班？他明明是挑衅袋鼠不成被袋鼠他妈一拳打死的！”

小圈子沉默了一两秒，费里乖巧地拉了拉他哥袖子：“哥哥，非洲有袋鼠吗？”

没人再理会红着脸躲到男朋友怀里的意大利人和傻笑着安慰他和他打闹的西班牙人。弗朗西斯的去向不该成为所有人的焦点，但最近实在没有其他更有趣的事情发生了。所有人都坐在原地默默啜着酒，大脑却四通八达地飞到完全不同的地方去。

“有没有可能……”伊丽莎白作为最了解亚瑟的人，觉得自己有必要主持一下大局，“弗朗西斯没死，这就是他俩又一个正常人没法理解的情趣？”

酒桌上一大半了解这对神经病情侣的人犹豫着点了头。毕竟弗朗西斯要是真死了，尸体总该有一具，而亚瑟早就该在南非被逮捕了，他们也不会有这个闲心和余裕在这里喝酒。说到底没人蠢到拿这种一听就能识破的假消息当真。但是……

“弗朗西斯两个多月没露面了。蜜月请假的那通电话之后，公司就没收到过他的任何消息。”男方同事路德维希上下滑动手机，“IG和推也没有动态，他最后一次露面还是在希思罗，我们去送机那天。”

“……一次代价过高的情趣？”

路德耸耸肩：“人事发了很多邮件威胁要炒他，这几天程序就走完了。亚瑟又没工作，他们在汉普斯特德*的房贷还没还完呢。”

“汉普斯特德的房子还能贷款买？”单纯的中欧老钱罗德里赫如是发言。

又一阵沉默。

“总之，”路德维希清了清嗓子，“我不认为这是情趣。”他总结。

酒桌上的风向又摇摆不定起来。

“我觉得我的消息比较可靠。”基尔伯特喝得有点多，红着本来就红的眼睛和十几分钟前还苍白的脸要发表意见，“真相藏于细节，你们的说法都太笼统了。弗朗西斯和亚瑟在草原上下车活动的时候不知道为啥吵架了，都不愿意搭同一辆车继续旅行，亚瑟就坐着他们原来那辆车先走，弗朗西斯在等下一辆车的时候被醉酒的司机开车轧死了！”

发表完“弗朗西斯被车轧死”的高见基尔伯特自己也醉死了。路德把他哥揽到怀里，捂着兔子耳朵朝众人抱歉地摇摇头。

“为什么不直接问亚瑟？”

一直保持沉默的美国表亲突然开口。所有人都转过头看他。

阿尔觉得有些不自在，扭了扭坐在皮沙发上的屁股：“他是当事人啊，这事要是真的他就是嫌犯啊，他就不想解释解释，自证一下清白？不然吃亏坐监的可是他自己。”

美国表亲觉得自己的话特别有逻辑特别有道理。在他老家亚瑟这时候已经被十个律师团团围住，真真假假该问不该问的，连底裤都不剩下了，还轮得到他面前这些人瞎七搭八地胡猜。话说回来这些人真是亚瑟的朋友吗？哪有朋友在你出事的时候光顾着八卦，而不是第一时间给你他律师的电话号码？

“你们不会没想过直接问他吧？”

酒桌上的沉默开始渗出愧疚的味道。阿尔冷笑一声，欧洲人作风随便真是名不虚传。

“我问了，”罗德里赫第一个开口，“但是亚瑟跟我说弗朗西斯被鲨鱼吃掉了，我问他非洲哪来的鲨鱼，他说是酒店泳池里的。我觉得他不会跟我说实话就没继续，刚好莉齐打电话说今晚组局，我就想来问问你们……”

莉齐瞪大了眼：“可亚瑟跟我说的是老虎啊？……”

其他人你看我我看你，缩在阴影里的安东尼奥突然说：“我想起来了，是亚瑟跟我说弗朗西斯的飞机掉下来的。我们那天去了同一个画廊，对不对呀，罗维诺？”

罗维诺猛地直起身：“是那天？可是那天你去厕所之后，亚瑟跟我说非洲的袋鼠特别凶啊？”

……

所有人的目光集中到了路德维希怀里的基尔伯特身上。

基尔顶着一道道炽热的目光，即便醉得死死的也没法无动于衷，在他弟弟怀里扭了扭之后忽然振臂高呼：“亚瑟！我兄弟！真的惨！哭着跟我说他要是不冲动不吵那一架等一等弗朗西斯，哪怕让他在车底！”然后迅速断电倒下，完成了光荣的使命一般。

酒桌上的沉默已经可以具象。

阿尔批判地摇了摇头：这群欧洲人啊……

批判对象缺席两人。

从非洲回来后亚瑟一直睡不好，他常常什么梦也不做，仿佛昏迷过去，然后忽然惊醒，身上起一层冷汗，惊慌地喘息，却不知道为了什么。就像今晚。

“晚上好，宝贝。”

亚瑟惊坐起来，看见弗朗西斯熟悉的身影直直站在他床脚，像一个偷窥的变态。但实际上这也是他的床。

“你就没有别的事好做吗？除了看我睡觉？”

“我还想自慰来着。”弗朗西斯无辜地说。有些人死了还是那个讨嫌的样子。

亚瑟摔回床上拿被子蒙住头：“你是鬼，弗朗西斯，你不能自慰。”

弗朗西斯很平静地接受了这种没科学依据的设定——尽管他变成鬼本身就很不科学。“可能吧。但我肯定能透过被子看到完整的你，鬼可以穿墙就可以透视；所以别孩子气了，把头伸出来，被子里闷。”

亚瑟权当作没听见。

弗朗西斯叹口气：“宝贝，当我说我能透过被子看到你，意思是我能透过一切布料，包括——”剩下的话被枕头打断。

“流氓！”亚瑟的双耳通红。

弗朗西斯想弯腰去捡掉在他身后的枕头，手伸了出去，又自觉荒唐，收了回来。

“我们是合法结了婚的，宝宝，除非我强迫你性交，几句荤话真的不至于，你自己和莉齐不也说得挺开心。”

亚瑟瞬间冷了脸：“你白天也跟着我？”

弗朗西斯摊手，表示不然呢。

“可我没看见你。”

弗朗西斯笑着摸了摸下巴，那上面还长着他标志性性感（亚瑟认为是邋遢）的胡茬：“老狗也要留几手新花样，这么多年我还能惊喜到你，证明你所嫁良人（Mr. Right）。”邀功一般得意。

亚瑟哼了哼，两手无意识地绞着身上的被子，把昂贵的埃及棉拧得抹布一样。

“可是现在你死了。”他低声说，“我是新寡，跟你再没有关系了。”说着手也松开了被子，怏怏地垂下来。

弗朗西斯怜爱地看着床上小小的人，耀眼的金发也变得黯淡，浑身散发着沮丧，胸中升起想用被子把人裹起来搂住的冲动。

他靠近了些：“那岂不是更好，我可以重新追求你。你没法和一只鬼结婚，我就能永远追求你。”

亚瑟和他温柔的目光对视，迟缓地眨了眨眼，从耳朵红到了鼻尖。

“你这张嘴，”他一拳垂在被子上，“就是你这张嘴，能哄所有人都爱你，能叫全世界上当受骗。”

“我不要骗全世界，我就骗你。”

“谁信……而且我怎么就一定要给你骗！”亚瑟咬住了嘴唇，“算了，反正你现在只有嘴管用，能说两句好听的；其他功能都是废的，指望不上。”

这么明目张胆地把人——不好意思，把鬼——把鬼物化，弗朗西斯也不生气，反而性致勃勃地顺着他说：“其他什么功能？你想指望我什么？”

亚瑟张了张嘴，“你这叫我怎么说？”但转念一想，不行的又不是他，有什么不能说？

“当然是指望你床上的功能啊！”他嫌弃地扁起嘴，“才结婚就没了夫妻生活，你这个鬼样子，看得见摸不着，我还能指望你什么？你连自己都满足不了。”说着还拿眼角斜睨某个部位。

“我不需要。”弗朗西斯一点也不觉得尴尬，“我看见的就足够满足我需要的。”他用意味深长的眼神扫视亚瑟，好像那视线的透视能力能灼伤皮肤，反而把亚瑟看得不自在。

亚瑟伸手把被子拢到胸前，恶狠狠地瞪他：“你看什么！”

弗朗西斯放任自己视线的尾巴在亚瑟身上缠绵，好一会儿才放过亚瑟慢悠悠地说：“我在想，既然我没法自慰，不如你做给我看。”

“什——”

“你可以想象那是我的手，我的舌头，如果要更真实一点我还可以配合声音。”弗朗西斯皱着眉头示范: “Hmmm... so wet... babe it’s too tight... oh god... god... fuckin’ awesome babe...”

“闭嘴！”亚瑟揪着身上的被子，气得浑身发抖，“你无耻！下流！”

弗朗西斯不以为耻反以为荣，给他抛了个媚眼。

“别这样嘛，说不定你会喜欢呢？”他看了一眼被子便笑了，“宝宝，你硬了。承认吧，在亡夫面前自慰让你更性奋……就做给我看嘛。”

亚瑟尽全力克制自己才忍住没抬手去做捂裆这种掩耳盗铃的蠢事。他深呼吸，让发抖的身体恢复平静，然后彻底无视弗朗西斯的一切哀求，躺倒挺尸。

“小亚瑟真没趣，这么不禁逗。”

“但是别担心，我会到你的梦里来陪你，梦里我们可以做任何事……因为我不会放过你（‘cause I’m always haunting you.）。”

还是那家网红餐厅。莉齐看着亚瑟鬼鬼祟祟地进门，疑神疑鬼地东张西望，坐到她对面还像见了鬼似的，一副菜鸟特工第一天执行任务的样子。

“你现在看着倒真像谋杀亲夫的凶手了。”她打趣。

亚瑟大声叹气，把这几天发生的事竹筒倒豆子全说了。

这回轮到莉齐像见了鬼似的，大眼珠子差点从眼眶里掉出来：“你说弗朗西斯的鬼魂性骚扰你？”

亚瑟用力点头。

伊丽莎白秉持着对好朋友负责的态度，当机立断站起来去摸亚瑟额头。

“你干什么呀！”

亚瑟想躲开，被从小到大都打不过的挚友摁在位子上不能动弹。

“听我说亚瑟，”莉齐目光灼灼神色真挚，“不管你是真杀了弗朗西斯还是又一次殃及无辜的情侣恶作剧，你必须去看医生。”

亚瑟挣开她：“你才看医生……给我滚蛋！”

“我没病也没疯，我就是想让那个死鬼闭嘴，你到底帮不帮我？”

亚瑟烦躁地摆弄锃亮的刀叉。他看起来是真心实意在为一只鬼的性骚扰而烦恼。

这下连莉齐都犯了难，怜悯地看着他。

亚瑟为了回避莉齐的眼神开始在餐厅里东张西望，眼角扫到落地窗边最靠里的一张四人桌，三个都市姐妹一边拣着沙拉里的烟熏鸡肉一边大谈办公室八卦，阳光下的那个空座上突兀地坐着弗朗西斯，正笑盈盈地看着他，背着炫目的日光像个圣洁的天使。性骚扰天使。

亚瑟猛把头转回来，却没法再摆脱弗朗西斯的视线胶着在他身上的感觉。他觉得半边脸烧了起来。

这时伊丽莎白问他：“……驱鬼怎么样？”

“什么？”

“驱鬼。”莉齐勉强压抑想唾弃自己给人推荐封建迷信活动的冲动，“如果他真的死了，就不该在留在你身边，把他赶走不就好了？”

亚瑟沉默了。他从没想过赶走鬼朗西斯，那也是他的家。

“听说伊万会这个，今晚叫他来？”决定了马上就能动手。

“不要！”

亚瑟的拒绝也很果断。莉齐翻了个白眼，她怎么一点都不惊讶。

“或者……”她有了一个新主意，“你让他自己走？”

卡座里八男一女形成了和周围格格不入的僵硬氛围，看似潇洒地饮酒，眼珠却有意无意往那一个人身上凑。

高大的斯拉夫男人说：“听说你需要我的帮助？”

酒吧的吊灯本来就暗，地灯却跟工地大灯一样，照得伊万清秀稚气的大鼻子脸有辟邪驱魔奇效。亚瑟看了他一眼就抱紧自己的杯子猛摇头。

“不然就先搬出来吧。”阿尔的眼镜反光看不清情绪，“找个室友合租，再慢慢把房子卖出去。”

莉齐嗤笑：“有人趁火打劫咯。”

基尔懵逼：“打劫谁？”

老实人罗德里赫：“卖给我也行，全款现金。”

路德的指节按着眉心：“就没人关心弗朗西斯的尸体吗？”

亚瑟愣了愣马上说：“没尸体。死无全尸，骨灰都扬了。”

所有人打了个冷战，安东尼奥开始鼓掌。

又陷入了僵局。

没人发现亚瑟心不在焉，视线总往吧台跑。弗朗西斯站在吧台里，和中午一样冲他鬼笑，笑得人鸡皮疙瘩一身。莉齐的话又在他耳边响起：“……让他自己走……”

怎样让一个性骚扰你的色中饿鬼自己走？

亚瑟扔下酒杯，默不作声地站起来朝舞池里走去。

没人拦他。大家看他在一群衣不蔽体的男女中间左右逢源，脸上身上起码有八只手在摸，有人弄乱他的头发，有人解开他的衣扣，有人整只手伸进他衣服里贴着肉摸。

阿尔的蓝眼睛开始暗沉，灯光下像沁了毒的艳紫色。他想去吧台再叫一轮酒，一抬眼看见弗朗西斯在吧台里的侧脸。他怔住，怀疑自己酒没醒，揉了揉脸再看，吧台里就只剩下酒保了。

但这滋味就不对。他为什么会看到弗朗西斯？

走向吧台的步伐硬生生中途拐弯去了舞池，阿尔挤开人群换来尖锐的抱怨和实打实恼怒的推搡，他不在乎，捞起亚瑟把人护在自己怀里。

“醒醒，亚瑟。”

亚瑟双臂吊在他肩上，迷蒙地睁开眼，脸逐渐靠近，几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖才认出来面前的人是谁。阿尔不敢动，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。他觉得亚瑟要吻他了。

亚瑟一偏头，顶着他的肩膀呕吐起来。

阿尔臭着脸把人扛回卡座，亚瑟坐下就往边上倒，倒在老实人二号王耀大腿上。伊万不开心了，想把人拽起来，老王心软拉住了他，摇摇头，让别跟醉鬼计较。

阿尔去厕所擦干净身上的呕吐物回来，坐他对面的莉齐的笑容无不嘲讽。

“现在怎么办？”安东尼奥发言，宝贵的夜晚用来看戏还行，看醉鬼睡觉就没什么意思了。“没进展我就回家了，罗维诺今晚和费里去剧院，现在散场我正好接他。”

其他人都没什么意见。路德拉着他还没喝够的哥，半哄半抱也走了。伊万迫不及待拉着老王站起来道别，亚瑟失去了柔软的大腿很不开心，树袋熊一样攀着老王的小身板把人拉回座位上，“你不准走！”臭烘烘的嘴巴在老王脸上拱来拱去，留下湿漉漉一片羞红的皮肤。

“亚瑟，亚瑟我真得走了！你放手好不好？”老王不想动粗，但文明人怎么叫得醒一个醉鬼，抗议无效，并被亚瑟拿嘴封了嘴。

世界静止了。

亚瑟还伸了舌头。

伊丽莎白吹了声口哨。

这回轮不到伊万爆发，亚瑟被老王一套挫手沉桥**撂地下了。

“无耻！放荡！”

老王颤抖地指着地上几乎半身不遂的亚瑟，用英语骂不出什么难听的，看着想上去啐一口再踢两脚，被笑容满面的伊万拉走了。场面一时恢复了平静。

在座剩下的只有看热闹不嫌事大的娘家人莉齐、状况外娘家人家属罗德里赫，以及贼心不死的美国表亲。

美国表亲装模作样咳了咳，站起来整整领子，“既然这样，今晚我带亚瑟回去吧。”说着伸手就要去拉人。

另一双大手捷足先登。

“亚瑟，醒醒，回家了。”

无知无觉的人躺进一个温暖熟悉的怀抱，不由自主地睁开眼：“……死鬼。”

在座只剩下娘家人及其家属，和贼心已死的美国表亲。

亚瑟因为一根在他屁股里进进出出的无套鸡巴清醒过来。

“……你这是强奸。”

弗朗西斯从身后伸出左手握住他的，五指相交，两枚铂金戒指撞在一起。

“是婚内强奸。”他在亚瑟耳边喘着粗气，阴囊撞得人屁股啪啪作响。

亚瑟不说话了，但发狠把手抽了回来。

撞击的动作顿了顿，弗朗西斯抽出阴茎跪坐起来，抬起亚瑟的屁股往下面塞了个枕头，急吼吼地再撞进去。亚瑟忍着头皮发麻的快感闭上了眼睛，咬紧了嘴唇不出声。弗朗西斯觉得自己又胀大了一点。

他握着亚瑟双手摁在头顶两侧，手指插进指缝，故意让戒指在指缝间来回滑动。

“我们结婚了，亚瑟。说你知道我们结婚了。”

“不。”亚瑟摇头。

弗朗西斯沉下腰，拿腹肌碾压亚瑟肿胀滴水的龟头。亚瑟开始抽泣，哭声越来越大。

弗朗西斯到底心软，松开了手，亚瑟马上拿手掌挡住脸，呜呜的哭声更加响亮。弗朗西斯叹口气，俯下身撩起亚瑟的头发一下下亲吻他额头，另一只手探下去温柔地给他手淫。

“宝宝，别哭了。”吻从额头来到眉心，来到鼻尖，来到嘴，“鼻子都哭红了，小狐狸。”

亚瑟混乱地摇头。

“你哭什么呀？是你开车撞的我，你怎么这么委屈了？”

亚瑟尖叫起来，射在了弗朗西斯手上。弗朗西斯就着精液继续撸动，湿热的尿液滴滴答答地淌出来，身体开始无意识地痉挛抽搐。

“撞我的时候就这么哭，边踩油门边哭，下车抱着我继续哭，救护车来的时候还以为骨折的是你呢。”弗朗西斯拿掌心爱抚亚瑟无法闭合的红肿的马眼，“告诉我，宝贝，你到底在哭什么？”

“我讨厌你……”亚瑟的胸膛猛烈地起伏着，他刚从射精的劲里缓过来，屁股里缓慢的抽动又让他浑身发软。弗朗西斯一手揉他阴囊一手摩擦他尿道口，高潮的余韵好像留在了他身体里，一点点胀大，却永远释放不出来。

“那不是问题，宝贝。”弗朗西斯轻笑着咬他舌头，“你可以讨厌我一辈子，永远不跟我做爱也不准我自慰，告诉所有人我死于非命。你是我的小妻子，你想做什么都可以。”

“但是除此之外，”他满意地看着亚瑟又硬起来，“你在哭什么？”

亚瑟觉得弗朗西斯的声音是那么遥远，他能听见，却听不真切。弗朗西斯也是那么遥远。他真的是他丈夫吗？他们真的结婚了吗？

“我不知道……”

他有什么好哭的呢？他和全世界最性感的男人在一起，从十五岁起所有人就默认弗朗西斯是他的东西。只不过是一张纸，他在怕什么？

“我不知道……”

所有人都觉得是亚瑟逼弗朗西斯领了那一张纸，因为以弗朗西斯的性格一张纸根本代表不了任何事情。他不在乎，他们也不会有孩子来分遗产，合法反而是他眼中最不浪漫的事情。

“宝宝，你没说实话。你想做撒谎的坏孩子吗？”弗朗西斯开始新一轮撞击。

亚瑟觉得大脑被撞成了一团浆糊，屁股被撞肿，心脏被撞碎。明明是弗朗西斯向他求婚，明明是弗朗西斯买的戒指，明明是弗朗西斯开的车带他去注册领证。弗朗西斯那样的人，如果不是因为爱他，又何必做所有这些事。

“啊……轻一点……”

弗朗西斯细碎的吻落在亚瑟的鬓角耳缘，这孩子身上恐惧的味道他从结婚当天就能闻见。他什么都知道。他的小宝宝拿着一颗鹅卵石当珍珠呢，还美滋滋地藏在手心里怕人抢走，又怕自己配不上珍珠华美，小手捂得紧紧的，不给别人看，自己也不敢看。

他的宝宝怎么这么傻得可爱。

亚瑟的阴茎开始流出浓稠的精液，顺着发红发烫的皮肤缓缓流下来，积在阴囊上，又滑进泥泞湿热的股间，混着弗朗西斯的前液在两人的结合处被一点点全挤了进去。

“没关系，”他拉着亚瑟的胳膊抱住自己的脖子，蹭着他的眼泪纠缠他的舌头，“你可以什么都不说，我可以等。”弗朗西斯抽回自己，亚瑟还无意识地张着嘴伸着舌尖留恋更多，“只要你记住，宝宝：我们结婚了，我们有的是时间。”他撞得亚瑟肠道绞紧，射在他身体里，亚瑟翻着白眼，再也流不出任何东西。

他搂着昏睡的人，在脆弱的颈侧留下鲜红的印迹。

“‘cause I’m haunting you, babe.”

“Yeah you are haunting me.”

亚瑟无意识地回应。

事情解决得很顺利，只剩下一个问题。

“弗朗西斯被正式开除了，你们的房贷怎么办？”路德看起来是真的忧心忡忡。

罗德里赫立即举手：“我说了很多次，我愿意买一套汉普斯特德二十八间房的宅子，全款现金。”

他女朋友的兴趣在另一个方向：“你要来给我打工吗亚瑟？自立自强成为家里的provider也是个好选择，掌握财政大权就可以命令弗朗西斯在下面了。我这里工作轻松待遇优渥，你只要给我一个人泡茶就好了。”

基尔伯特白眼：“你做柜姐又不是皇室，还要专门的茶博士。”

莉齐不屑：“在你眼里做美妆的都是柜姐。”

没人拦着他俩吵嘴。吵得差不多了亚瑟才公布答案：“我结婚后基金里有一笔钱就可以动了，虽然大半还要等到我有小孩……”但他确实是家里的provider了。

莉齐瞪着眼睛看他，又转头看看弗朗西斯毫无廉耻吃软饭的笑脸，最后把视线定在美国表亲身上。

她摇头叹气：“你们这些该死的信托子女……万恶的资本主义！”

罗德里赫体贴地给她顺毛：“没事没事，等我们结婚了我家也有一笔基金放出来，到时候你就不用继续做油管主播了。”

伊丽莎白悲喜交加，狠狠咬了两口炸鱼排后迅速倒向资本主义温柔乡。

美国表亲沉默地喝完了整杯酒，看了看表，然后站起来称还有事先退场了。大家目送他离开，莉齐狡黠地看着亚瑟：“一点机会都没？”

亚瑟红了脸，端起酒杯想借此蒙混过关，弗朗西斯凑过来就着他的手把整杯香槟喝干了，朝莉齐露出两排大白牙：“一点机会都没。He’s haunted by me.”

全文完

*汉普斯特德：伦敦北二区著名老钱金窝。  
**挫手、沉桥：咏春拳。


End file.
